


Little Girl

by MollyEverywhere



Series: Supernatural Season [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyEverywhere/pseuds/MollyEverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been hearing voice that Sam and Dean can't hear. At the end of the previous episode, Cas has directed the boys to an empty field near Newton, Kansas, following the voice. The stand in the middle of the field at night, a bright white light appears over Castiel's shoulder and all three hear "Castiel, I'm coming back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this script is the second episode in the series

Little Girl  
By Molly Farquharson  
 

EXT.-Night. Scene 1  
In the middle of a field near Newton, Kansas. A bright white light is seen over Castiel’s shoulder as a high pitched noise surrounds Castiel, Sam and Dean. The light suddenly stops. There is now a girl where the light was.  
Talitha: Castiel?  
Castiel slowly turns to face the girl  
Castiel: Talitha…?

Talitha: I’m back.  
Talitha smiles at Castiel. He scoops her up in his arms and they hug.  
Castiel: (Holding back tears) I thought …I thought you were lost?

Dean: Sorry to cut this chickflick short but, who the hell is this, Cas?

Castiel: Dean, Sam, This is my sister.  
Titles  
EXT.-Night. Scene 2  
Sam: Your sister? Wait? Don’t all angels call each other brother and sister?

Castiel: Yes, but Talitha is different.  
Sam: Talitha?

Castiel: It’s her name. It means little girl in Hebrew.

Dean: That’s great, Cas, but why is she here?

Talitha: (Scottish Accent) Why am I here? Because your idiot brother decided to undertake the trails.  
Dean and Sam look shocked.  
Talitha: Oh I’m sorry (Irish Accent) do find my accent (English Accent) unusual? Well, not surprising with (Australian Accent) who you’ve dealt with but I’d bet (American Accent) you’d prefer something a bit closer to home?

Castiel: I wouldn’t wind her up, guys.

Dean: Oh yeah?! Why’s that, Cas?

Talitha: Because I’m the most powerful angel God ever created.  
Talitha faints. Castiel catches her before she hits the ground.  
Sam: If she’s the most powerful angel God ever created, um, I think we are in a bit of trouble.

Castiel: I suspect this has something to do with her escaping from wherever God took her.

Dean: Well why don’t we find someplace we can bunk down so princess here can rest up. And, Cas, you can do some explaining.  
Castiel carries Talitha to the impala. All get in.  
EXT.-Night. Shot of the impala travelling.  
Ext.-Night. Scene 3  
The impala parks outside a farmhouse near the field. Castiel takes Talitha inside.  
Dean: Sam, wait. We need to be careful with this. We don’t know what kind of angel she is and…

Sam: And we’ve only got Cas’ word to go on. And that didn’t end very well last time.

Dean: Yeah, so…  
Castiel reappears in the doorway of the house.  
Castiel: Are you guys coming in?

Dean: Yeah, Cas! (To Sam) Come on.  
Dean and Sam go inside.  
INT.-Night. Camera follows Dean and Sam down the hall. They find Castiel in the lounge room. Castiel is sitting on the couch next to Talitha who is still sleeping. Sam takes a seat in an armchair. Dean remains standing.  
Dean: What’s going on, Cas? Who the hell is she?

Castiel: She’s my sister.

Dean: Yeah we know. You said that before.

Sam: What do you mean by “sister”?

Castiel: I mean Talitha and I are brother and sister in the same way you two are brothers.

Sam: Meaning?

Castiel: We share the same parents.

Dean: Cas, you’re going to have to be specific for us to understand what the hell you mean.

Castiel: Fine. All angels, after the Arch Angels, are created through immaculate conception of human women by God. The woman then has twins; one human, one angel. When the mother gives birth, an angel will collect the angel child and take it to heaven. The woman and human child are left to live the rest of their lives.  
Sam and Dean look like they have no idea what to say.  
Dean: Woah.

Sam: Hang on. Cas, you said that angels are created through immaculate conception, right? So was Jesus an…?

Castiel: An angel? Yes. Although he was an exception.

Dean: What do you mean, “an exception”?

Castiel: Well, he was the angel of the twins but they had different mothers. John the Baptist. He was the human twin. Given birth to by Elizabeth, who was relative of Mary’s so technically the twins were still blood related.

Dean: Cas! How does this connect you and Talitha.

Castiel: Jesus and John were one exception. They were created to make peace. There was only ever one other. My mother gave birth to myself and my twin when she was impossibly young. I was retrieved and she was left alone. Until she was impossibly old and gave birth to another set of twins. The angel was Talitha. I was sent to collect her. God said to me “Castiel, this is your sister. It is your job to protect her. Her name is Talitha.”

Dean: Holy crap.

Castiel: It was my job to guide her through heaven and keep her safe from the other angels. Then one day God appeared to us and he took her. I haven’t seen her, or God, since then.

Sam: So you have no idea where she’s been?  
Talitha appears to the left of Sam.  
Talitha: Of course he has no idea!  
All three jump.  
Talitha: God barely told any of his subjects; human, angel or otherwise what his master plan was.  
Brief Silence as the all look at her. Dean and Sam keep looking at her as if wanting an explaination. Talitha ignores them and turns her attention to Castiel.  
Talitha: So…how have you been, Castiel?

Castiel: Let’s just say I’ve been better. The real question is, where have you been?

Dean: I second that.

Talitha: Eden

Sam: What?

Talitha: The Garden of Eden. That’s where God locked me.

Castiel: Why would he do that?

Talitha: For the same reason he told you not to tell any other angels who I really was, Castiel. To keep me safe. Well, that’s what he told me anyway. Oh and to train me.  
Sam: Why? For what?

Talitha: For the day when the world was screwed up enough in God’s mind to warrant needing me.

Sam: But how did you not fall along with all the other angels?

Talitha: Eden isn’t a part of heaven.

Dean: Come again.

Talitha: Hell, purgatory, Eden. They are all side worlds that are attached to earth created by God.

Dean: Right.

Talitha: Now are we going to sit around here all night or are we going to leave before something finds us.

Dean: How could anything find us? We’re in the middle of nowhere.

Talitha: My arrival on Earth isn’t exactly a small thing. I would have been a massive beacon that would have been noticed all over the world, and if they can find where I arrived, then it won’t take them long to find us here.

Castiel: She’s right. We need to get as far away from here as we can.

Dean: Because she says so? No. I don’t know who she is. Hell, you barely know her. No, we stay here.  
Knock on door. Everyone’s heads turn towards the hallway.  
Sam: I’ll check it out.  
Sam pulls out gun. Leaves room. As Sam leaves Talitha whips around so she is facing Dean.  
Talitha: Let me answer it.

Dean: No you’re staying right here where I can see you.  
Focus changes to Sam at front door. He is trying to catch a glimpse at what is outside when the door bursts open. Three demons enter. Fight Scene. Sam drops the gun and starts fighting the demons by hand while trying to grab the demon knife in his waistband. The demons start to overcome Sam.  
Sam: Help!  
Talitha appears in the hall. The demons and Sam stop fighting for a second and look at her.  
Sam: Talitha?  
Talitha: Sam! Drop!  
Sam drops to the floor. Talitha raises her hand slightly. Bright white light starts coming from the demon’s eyes’ and mouths. The light stops and the demons fall to the ground. Sam starts getting up.  
Sam: Thanks.

Talitha: No Problem.

Sam: You weren’t kidding about being powerful.

Talitha: No, I wasn’t.  
Dean and Castiel rush into the hall. Dean sees Sammy has bruises, cuts etc. and rushes over to check on him.  
Dean: Sam, are you all right?

Sam: I’m fine. Thanks to Talitha. Dean, I think she’s right. We need to go or more demons will come.

Talitha: Good. You’re getting it now. I’ll lead them away to give you some extra time. Go now. I’ll catch up.  
Dean, Sam and Castiel gather the small amount of stuff they brought in and got out to the impala.  
EXT.-Night. Talitha follows. She hugs Castiel then giggles.  
Castiel: What’s funny?

Talitha: Oh just that for once, the demons, the angels and everything else, they’re not after any of you three. They’re after me. I’ll see you again, Castiel. Don’t worry.  
Talitha disappears.  
Sam: Let’s go.  
Sam, Dean and Castiel get in the impala.  
INT.-Night. Scene 4  
In the impala. Dean is driving, Sam is shotgun and Castiel is in the backseat.  
Castiel: So where are we going?

Dean: Back to the bunker. We need to see if Talitha checks out.

Castiel: Why? I told you who she is. We should be trying to get further away.

Dean: Because, Cas, the last time you told us we could trust an angel it turned bad.  
Silence. The impala revs.  
INT.-Night. Scene 5  
A lone Demon, female, stands in dark room in a house. Another demon enters the room.  
Demon: Asphodel, we found the source. It seems that it’s just a girl but she has hidden power.

Asphodel: An angel?

Demon: We aren’t sure.

Asphodel: If you found her why isn’t she here?

Demon: We sent three demons in to take her but she was more powerful than we expected. She killed all three in a second.

Asphodel: (Sighing) Typical. Where is she now?

Demon: We aren’t sure about that either.

Asphodel: WHAT!?

Demon: She keeps appearing all over the world, we can’t keep track of her.

Asphodel: So do you have any good news to tell me?  
Demon: Before she started giving us the slip she was with the Winchesters and the angel Castiel.

Asphodel: And we know where they will be. Pack my bag! I’m going on a holiday.  
EXT.-Night. Scene 6  
The impala pulls up in front of the bunker. INT.-Night. Still inside the impala.  
Dean: Ok. Let’s find out who she is.  
INT.-Night. Inside the bunker. Main room. Research montage.  
Sam is sitting at the main table with yet another of the many arcane versions of the bible. Dean is putting a book away. Castiel is sullenly flicking through another copy of the bible.  
Sam: So, get this. The only mention of the name Talitha anywhere in the New Testament is in Mark.

Castiel: Yes. She was a young girl that Jesus resurrected during his time on earth.

Dean: Yeah well, the only mention of an extremely powerful angel is in revelations.

Sam: So she’s connected to the apocalypse?

Dean: Maybe.

Castiel: No.

Dean: She could be, Cas. She did say she was created for when things got really bad on earth. I think the apocalypse, or even just the angels falling, has made earth pretty bad.  
Castiel raises his hands slightly in defeat. Sam yawns.  
Dean: Well, it’s been a long night. I’m going to get some rest before sun up.

Sam: Sounds good.  
INT.-Late Morning. Scene 7  
A crash is heard. Sam wakes up. Retrieves gun. He goes to investigate. Heading to the main room Sam meets Dean and Castiel. Dean also has his gun. The three walk into the main room.  
Talitha: Morning boys.  
Dean, Sam and Castiel turn to face where the voice is coming from. Sam and Dean train their guns on Talitha. Sam, realising it’s her, puts his away. Dean lowers his but holds onto it.  
Castiel: Where have you been?

Talitha: Doing what I said I would and leading them away from you. I would have been back sooner but you guys didn’t go as far as I thought you would so I had to lead them further away.

Dean: Well thanks for that but now you need to answer some questions.

Castiel: (Exasperated) Dean.

Dean: (Ignoring Castiel) Why aren’t you mentioned anywhere? All we found was something about a girl and some angel that rides a white horse…

Talitha: For God’s sake! No one was meant to know about me! It’s really secret if you put it in a book for everything to see.

Sam: So you’re not mentioned anywhere? At all?

Talitha: Nowhere. I’m not the girl. I’m not the special angel in revelations. I’m just me.  
Pause.  
Castiel: So now we’ve established that Talitha is who she is, is good and on our side.

Talitha: (Cutting off Castiel) On your side! I’m on nobody’s side but my own. If I pick sides, and I would never pick hell so it would have to be the angels, then the angels will follow me and, Castiel, you of all of us should know that when angels band together for something other than God, it doesn’t end well.

Castiel: (Angry) Don’t you dare.

Sam: Hang on, Cas. Talitha, if you haven’t picked sides, why did you save me?  
Talitha: (Flustered) I was protecting myself. If they’d gotten through you they would have gotten to me.

Sam: No, I don’t think so. You appeared in the hallway when I called for help. Why?  
Sam, Dean and Castiel all look at Talitha for her answer.  
Talitha: Sam and I do share a more profound bound. I wasn’t going to mention it.

Sam and Dean: What?

Castiel: (To Talitha) Say that again.

Talitha: Say what? A more profound bond?

Castiel: Say exactly what you answered Sam with before.

Talitha: Ok. Sam and I do share a more profound bond. I wasn’t going to mention it.

Dean: What does she mean, Cas?

Castiel: It’s not what she means that’s important. She means she and Sam are connected. It’s how she is saying it.

Dean: Why does that matter?

Castiel: Because it’s exactly what I said to you 4 years ago. (To Talitha) How could you know that if you’ve been locked in Eden?

Talitha: Well, being me does have its perks. (Excited and a bit proud of herself) I created myself a sort of “Earth Watch” television ‘cause I was bored and wanted to learn about humanity. It’s been quite useful really. I could get everything that happens on earth and the thing that you call cable.

Dean: (Slightly impressed) So, you invented TV?

Talitha: 791 AD. I’d run out of things to do in Eden by then and I wanted to know more than just the garden. I’ve seen everything that’s happened to you three from beginning to now pretty much. And not quite from the beginning for you Castiel but you get what I mean.  
Pause. No one says anything and the silence starts to make Talitha uncomfortable.  
Talitha: So you boys up for a hunt?

Castiel: What?

Talitha: That’s what you do isn’t it? Hunt the supernatural?

Sam: Yeah but we don’t have any leads at the moment. You were the last one we were following.

Dean: Have you found something? How can you have found something?

Talitha: Yeah. A demon. Couple of towns east of here. I noticed it on my way back here.

Dean: Why is it so close? You said you were leading them away. Is it after you?

Talitha: No. I don’t think so. It seemed to be having a bit of a one man party. A bit of one on one torture. 

Sam: (shrugging) I’m up for it. Are you two in?  
Castiel nods. Sam, Castiel and Talitha look at Dean waiting for his answer.  
Dean: (still reluctant) Fine, let’s go.

Talitha: (smiling) Awesome.

Talitha disappears.  
Castiel: So, are we going?  
INT.-Night. Scene 8  
In the impala. Arriving in Marysville, Kansas.  
Dean: I’m still not happy about this.

Sam: You’ve already said that ten times Dean. What’s your problem?  
Dean: I don’t trust her. You two may be willing to just blindly trust her but not me. I’ve been burned one too many times.  
Flapping sound. Talitha appears in the back seat.  
Talitha: Pull over here.  
The impala swerves as Dean jerks the wheel in surprise. The impala slowly stops in front of a house.  
Dean: For God’s sake. Why do angels find it necessary to do that?

Talitha and Castiel: Do what?

Dean: Never mind.

Sam: So, this is where the demon is?

Talitha: Yep. He’s in there. Lounge room I think.  
Talitha peers at the house.  
Talitha: Yes. Lounge room.

Sam: Ok then. Let’s go.  
EXT.-Night. Sam and Dean collect gear; holy water, demon blade, etc. Castiel takes an angel blade. Talitha watches them.  
Talitha: Let’s go, boys.  
The four sneak up to the house. Dean signals Sam and Talitha to go around the back. Dean picks the lock on the front door. He and Castiel go in. Switch to Sam and Talitha. Sam goes to pick the lock but Talitha just grabs the handle and opens the door. They go in.  
INT.-Night. Follow them through the house. Get to lounge room via kitchen. Shadow flits at other entrance. Switch back to Dean and Castiel. Dean nods and they start to move in.  
Asphodel: Good evening. Why don’t you come in so I can see you?  
They move fully into the lounge room. The Demon’s eyes flash black then flash back to normal.  
Asphodel: Dean, Sam, Castiel and…hmmm someone new. Who are you?

Talitha: No one.  
Asphodel: No. I think not. I believe your name is…Talitha.  
Dean, Sam and Castiel look shocked/confused. Talitha looks frightened.  
Asphodel: Yes. Thank you for that, Sam. 

Sam: Thank you for what?! How did you…

Asphodel: How did I know that? Let me see. What’s that phenomenon? Ah yes, Murphy’s Law. If something bad can happen, it will. So, Sam, by trying not to think about her name brought it to the front of your mind. As easy to read as a picture book.

Castiel: Who she is does not concern you.

Asphodel: Oh yes, I think it does. Her name has been blowing along with the wind. Every single creature on Earth, besides the humans, knows this name now and that whomever the name belonged to was the source of the surge.

Dean: The surge? What surge?

Asphodel: The power surge, fool. (To Talitha) And now everything is after you. I must admit you had everyone fooled with your wild goose chase last night. Very impressive. But now fate delivers you to me and you’re mine for the taking.

Castiel: Over my dead body.

Asphodel: Oh trust me, Castiel. That is the plan.

Sam: How do you think you’re going to manage that? It’s four against one.

Asphodel: Well then, why don’t we even the odds?  
Three other demons appear. Talitha turns and disappears.  
Dean: Where’d she go?!

Asphodel: Kill them.  
The demons attack as Asphodel smokes out. A fight ensues. Two are killed, one is incapacitated enough to not pose a threat anymore.  
Dean: God dammit. I knew we couldn’t trust her.

Castiel: Dean, I’m sure she has a reasonable explanation.

Sam: I don’t know, Cas. She did leave as soon as things went pear shaped.

Dean: Exactly. Let’s send this son of bitch back to hell then get back to the bunker.  
Sam starts an exorcism.  
Sam: Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus…  
INT.-Night. Scene 9  
Dean, Sam and Castiel going in the bunker door. Talitha is waiting in the main room at the tables. She stands up as they come in.  
Talitha: I can explain.

Castiel: You can? So tell us why you left.

Talitha: I had to.

Castiel: We needed your help.

Talitha: By my count, no you didn’t. It looks like you handled it perfectly well seeing as your all still here.

Dean: It would have been a lot easier if you had stuck around and just zapped the demons with whatever powers you have.

Talitha: I couldn’t stay because I have that power. Don’t you get it? This is exactly what that demon was talking about. The power attracts things. Even using my wings to get around is risky (seeing as I’m the only angel left with them). That’s why I couldn’t stay and help. Because if I don’t have my power I’m not exactly useful in a fight.

Dean: What? You don’t know how to use your angel blade?

Talitha: A; I don’t have an angel blade and B; It wouldn’t matter anyway because I never learnt to use one.  
Talitha looks to Castiel for support.  
Castiel: She’s telling the truth. God took her before I could teach her.

Talitha: Thank you. It’s not exactly like there’s a tutorial on youtube I could use.

Dean: Well, that’s great. The most powerful thing on the planet and she can’t do anything.

Talitha: Yes I can!

Dean: That doesn’t seem likely from what I’ve heard so far.

Sam: What can you do?

Talitha: I can find God.

Castiel: That’s not possible. He left this world long ago.

Talitha: I know. I was there. He left heaven, not Earth. He was sick of angels so he decided to leave and live among his greatest creation, man. He locked is power away and has been hiding in plain sight ever since.

Castiel: But if God was on Earth then (pointing at Dean) his amulet would have shown me when I searched for him.

Talitha: Not exactly. You were looking for the person in its entirety as a complete physical representation of God because that’s how he appeared to you, not the power, which is what it responds to. You weren’t looking for the right thing so you didn’t find it.

Castiel: That doesn’t make any sense.

Talitha: Yes it does. You didn’t know what you were looking for so you didn’t find it.

Sam: Guys! If God didn’t have his power, how did Cas come back all those times?  
Silence.  
Talitha: (Quiet) That was me.

Dean: How could your power work outside the garden when you were locked in?

Talitha: Because he’s my brother! Surely you can understand that. I couldn’t let him die. All of those times; Raphael, Lucifer, The Leviathans, it just felt…

Dean: Horrible. Like the ground has been ripped from underneath you and your falling…

Sam: and you can’t stop falling. It’s like there’s a hole…

Castiel: Where that person was and it hurts so much, you know you can’t live without them…

Talitha: You’d do anything to get them back.

Dean: Then why didn’t you bring Cas back when he got stabbed by that reaper?  
Pause.  
Talitha: Because I was a little busy keeping myself alive at that point. Not easy to escape somewhere God has locked you. So, now we are all on the same page with that. (Sarcastically) What’s next? Got anymore awesome questions for me?  
Lights start to flicker.  
Talitha: Have I proven myself to you, Dean? To you, Sam? My prime purpose is creation, not destruction. Have I convinced you that I’m not here to hurt anybody!  
Lights blow out. Soft sobbing is heard. Light suddenly come back on as if they never blew out. Talitha is stony faced.  
Talitha: Do you want my help or not. ‘Cause I’m perfectly happy to go back to Eden and leave you all to burn.  
Pause.  
Castiel: Yes of course we want your help. But being here on Earth, you make mistakes. Whether you are human or angel. And those mistakes make you learn to be cautious, not to trust anyone.  
Castiel takes Talitha’s hands.  
Castiel: We trust you.  
Pause.  
Sam: So how do we find God’s power?

Talitha: To start you look for omens.

Dean: Like what?

Talitha: Comets, meteors, craters. Like when Anna fell or all the other angels fell.

Castiel: But that means the power could be anywhere in the world.

Talitha: That’s because you’re thinking that the way that God fell is exactly like an angel falling.

Dean: It’s not?

Talitha: No. God isn’t an angel. He would have been able to choose where to land and where to hide the power.

Sam: So, what’s your best guess at a continent?

Talitha: Well, as he was locking me in he mentioned that he thought the way he designed North America was always a favourite of his. I believe, if I recall correctly, what he said was “Snow-capped Mountains to desert plains. It’s got everything.”

Sam: Good. Dean, why don’t you and Cas start researching.

Dean: What are you going to do?

Sam: I’m going to take Talitha to the gun range and the gym.

Dean: Why?

Sam: Because if she doesn’t want to use her power that fine. I understand where she’s coming from. But if she’s going to be with us she needs to know how to defend herself. Once I’m done I’ll come and get you Cas so you can teach her how to use the angel blade.

Castiel: Ok.

Sam: (To Talitha) Are you good with this?

Talitha: It sounds like fun. Which way to the firing range?  
Sam and Talitha leave.  
Castiel: I told you not to work her up.

Dean: Can it, Cas. Let’s get to work.  
INT.-Night. Scene 10  
Sam and Talitha enter the gun range. Sam picks a gun, a stainless steel Colt Delta elite 10mm with custom rosewood grips, and gives it to Talitha. He then takes his own gun from his waistband.  
Talitha: (Scrutinising firearm) Humans never cease to amaze me. Why have angelic weapons when you have the creativity of Man.  
Sam: (While loading and cocking his gun) You’re right handed I guess?  
Talitha nods.  
Sam:(Demonstrating as he explains) So you just put your right hand on the grip first, index finger on the trigger. You put your left hand over the top for stability. Legs apart. Arms out with your elbows slightly bent to absorb the shock. Then pull trigger.  
Sam fires three shots in quick succession at the middle target and all three bullets hit the circle in the centre of the torso outline.  
Sam: Ok now you give it a go.  
Sam shows Talitha how to cock her gun. She sets herself up like Sam demonstrated. She presses her finger to the trigger but not hard enough for it to fire. She struggles against trigger until it finally presses and lets out a small squeak of surprise, as the shot fires wildly, ending up on the far edge of the target on the left.  
Talitha: Crap!  
Sam: It’s okay. Now you know how much pressure you need to use to get it to fire. Have another go.  
Talitha gets back in position and tries firing again. This time the shot makes it onto the edge of the middle target.  
Sam: Better.  
He smiles at Talitha and she smiles back.  
Talitha: Better.  
INT.-Early morning. Scene 11 Research Montage.  
Dean and Castiel at the table. Dean is on the computer looking at every recorded meteor or comet. Dean reads them out and Castiel marks them on a map. Halfway through Sam comes and gets Castiel. Sam takes over Castiel’s job.  
INT.-Late morning. Scene 12  
Castiel and Talitha both walk into the main room.  
Castiel: How’s it going?

Sam: We have about 36 possible leads dotted all of the country.

Talitha: Ok. Let’s choose one and go.  
Sam and Dean look at Talitha like she’s crazy.  
Talitha: What? Oh right, humans have to do things. Like eat, or in this case, sleep. Got it. I guess I’ll just explore the bunker. Sleep well.  
Talitha disappears.  
Dean: It’s so weird when she quotes stuff we’ve said back to us.

Sam: You’re telling me.  
EXT.-Afternoon. Scene 13  
In a forest. Asphodel is making a blood call.  
Asphodel: This angel is powerful, more powerful than anything I’ve seen.  
Bubbling.  
Asphodel: Yes. She’s already creating things. Her vessel isn’t human. It’s a meat suit she created for herself.  
Bubbling.  
Asphodel: Yes. She thinks she knows where God’s power is. But she doesn’t know his mortal form is dead and only the power remains.  
Bubbling.  
Asphodel: I understand. Follow them to the power but take it before she accepts it. As you wish.  
INT.-Morning. Scene 14  
Talitha is sitting on the end of Sam’s bed. He wakes up and sees her and jumps slightly.  
Talitha: Morning.

Sam: Seriously, Talitha. Personal…

Talitha: Space, right? Sorry. Been on my own too long and never been around humans. I found a place to start. Let’s go get Dean and Castiel.  
INT.-Morning. Scene 15  
Sam, Talitha, Dean and Castiel converge on the main room. They all lean over a map.  
Talitha: So after I completely explored this whole place and read every book I decided to choose where we should start.

Dean: I’ll bite. Where?

Talitha: Roundup, Oregon.

Castiel: And what do we look for once we get there?  
Talitha: Remember the tree that appeared where Anna’s grace landed?  
Sam, Dean and Castiel all nod.  
Talitha: Something like that but rather than one tree, try a whole forest.

Dean: Lucky God. Well, Roundup, here we come.  
INT.-Afternoon. Scene 16  
In the impala.  
Talitha: You know you’re going the wrong way?  
Dean: No, I’m…  
Talitha switches places with Dean so she is driving. Dean looks like he is going to explode. Sam starts laughing. Suddenly, Sam and Castiel are switched too so Castiel is shotgun. Talitha belts them all in. Sam looks pissed, as does Dean. Talitha does a U-turn while the brothers fume in the back. Castiel looks worried.  
Dean: What the hell!

Castiel: Talitha, pull over.

Talitha: Why? He was going the wrong way!

Castiel: Because unless this youtube taught you to drive, You can’t.

Talitha: Fine.  
Talitha pulls the car off the road. She gets out and switches with Dean again. Sam and Castiel switch back too. Dean pulls back onto the road and does a U-turn.  
Talitha: This is why I wanted to drive.

Dean: It isn’t your car so you can shut your cakehole.

Castiel: You may think you understand humans because you’ve observed them but trust me, your people skills are definitely not up to scratch.

Talitha: Whatever. So, Castiel. What do Sam and Dean call you?

Castiel: Cas.  
Talitha: Cas. I like it.  
Talitha smiles at Castiel and he smiles back. The impala revs.  
Credits


End file.
